Gêmeo Solitário
by Mathew Lovegood
Summary: DH SPOLIERS Uma pequena história sobre os pensamentos de George após a morte de Fred... primeira fic. muita enrolação antes de chegar na parte em que ele realmente começa a pensar..
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter não pertence a mim, evidente não? Mera formalidade

* * *

Incompleto. Talvez essa seja a única palavra que descreva a sensação que sinto desde a morte do meu irmão. Tendo uma família grande como a minha era realmente esperado que algum de nós não fosse sobreviver a segunda guerra, mesmo assim não é menos doloroso. Mas perder sua outra metade é simplesmente surreal.

Quem tem irmãos sabe sempre terá alguém com quem conversar, alguém pra te ajudar quando necessário. Uma pessoa que vai sempre estar junto. Ter um irmão gêmeo é completamente diferente, esse irmão SEMPRE vai estar com você, SEMPRE vai fazer as coisas com você, SEMPRE vai fazer os outros rirem com você... Ao menos era o que eu e meu irmão costumávamos fazer.

Nossa família tem cada um jeito especial de ser. Charlie é fissurado por dragões, tem uma paixão indescritível por essas criaturas, ele as ama, tanto que foi trabalhar numa reserva na Romênia. Bill sempre gostou de runas, achava o assunto fascinante. Especializou-se e acabou trabalhando para Gringots como especialista em feitiços, passou um bom tempo invadindo tumbas no Egito. Percy é o certinho da família, para ele as regras são fundamentais para qualquer coisa, quebrá-las é imperdoável! Figuras autoritárias sempre o atraíram. Por isso acabou trabalhando para o Ministério da Magia. Ron sempre achou que deveria se provar para a família, sendo o menino mais novo e com nada aparentemente de especial o fez ter uma baixa auto-estima. Porém ele se mostrou um brilhante estrategista e após a guerra conseguiu um ótimo cargo como Auror. Ginny, eis alguém que deve se temer, nossa irmãzinha, apesar do tamanho, sempre foi a mais assustadora de nós. Carinha de anjo, força de um dragão. Inteligente e ótima jogadora de quadribol, única da família a seguir carreira profissional. Papai é louco por Trouxas e seu mundo esquisito. Toda invenção deles o fascina. Trabalhou muito tempo para o Ministério. Mamãe é a típica mãezona! Adora crianças, sempre adorou. Personalidade muito forte, provavelmente a única que conseguia nos controlar (de vez em quando). Não mecha com os filhos dela, senão você poderá não viver para contar a historia.

Já nós, desde pequenos sempre fomos arteiros, não perdíamos uma oportunidade de pregar uma peça em alguém, afinal, qual a graça de viver sem rir? Boas gargalhadas sempre relaxam as pessoas, fazem com que seus problemas se minimizem nem que seja por pouco tempo. Um sorriso vale muito, fazer as pessoas rirem era o que nos fazia feliz. Sempre nosso sonho foi abrir uma loja de logros e brincadeiras, mesmo sabendo que nossa mãe com certeza enlouqueceria só de pensar na idéia! Conseguimos alcançar o nosso sonho.

Durante o nosso sexto ano em Hogwarts ocorreu o Torneio Tribruxo, Harry Potter foi o vencedor e recebeu 1000 galeões de prêmio. Grande foi o nosso choque quando Harry nos deu o premio inteirinho e falou com todas as letras para nós abrirmos a nossa loja. Decidimos esperar até terminarmos os nossos N.I.E.M.s para começarmos nosso negócio, afinal, já tinhas diversos produtos prontos e muitos em mente.

Nosso sétimo ano na escola foi perturbado pela nossa estimada professora de DCAT, Dolorem Umbridge. Com o Ministério interferindo na escola tentando negar o retorno de Vcoê-Sabe-Quem não tivemos escolha a não ser abandonar os nossos estudos. Saímos de Hogwarts (após deixarmos uma pequena lembrança é claro) e alugamos uma pequena lojinha no Beco Diagonal onde abrimos nossa loja: Gemialidades Weasley!

Um sucesso! Nós não tínhamos tempo de fazer muita coisa tão grande era a procura por nossos produtos. Vendíamos muito, tudo estava indo as mil maravilhas, mas nós sabíamos que isso não duraria por muito tempo. Afinal era apenas uma questão de tempo até Você-Sabe-Quem começar a atacar o mundo bruxo. Após o fiasco no Departamento de Mistérios o Ministério foi obrigado a reconhecer o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem. Pessoas não saiam mais as ruas sem medo, várias lojas fecharam no Beco Diagonal, porém nós não nos deixamos abalar e continuamos abertos. Um ano depois tudo mudou, após o ataque a Hogwarts e a morte de Dumbledore o caos começou a reinar no mundo bruxo.

A partir desse momento nossas vidas mudaram drasticamente pois decidimos entrar na guerra de vez. Entrando para a Ordem da Fênix.

* * *

Aeeeeeeeee, isso é o primeiro captulo da minha primeira fic o/ empolgado

Provavelmente terá só mais um ou dois capítulos, mas mesmo assim me emocionei : )

Só enrolação nesse começo, mas agora as coisas engrenarão um pouquinho mais.

Essa descriçãozinha mais chatinha vai até a parte da Batalha de Hogwarts, depois da morte do Fred que entra mesmo o motivo da fic, que seria o drama do George... bem... eras isso né : )


	2. Chapter 2

Nossa função na Ordem sempre foi a de pesquisa e desenvolvimento de produtos para ajudar nas batalhas, fazíamos isso antes mesmo de nos tornarmos membros. Porém agora também entramos nas missões de campo, isso é uma guerra, não seremos os únicos a ficarmos sentadinhos sem lutar com os outros. Nossa loja foi fechada ao publico, todos nossos produtos eram voltados para a Ordem, decidimos que essa era a melhor atitude quando vimos que Malfoy usou um de nossos produtos na invasão de Hogwarts. Cuidado nunca é demais nesses tempos.

Mesmo querendo tomar uma posição mais ativa na Ordem nós não conseguimos muito sucesso. Mamãe conseguiu intimidar qualquer um que nos desse uma missão, por isso sempre saiamos à noite escondidos. Nós basicamente reconhecíamos o terreno, verificávamos as proteções em locais onde eram suspeitos de ocorrer encontro de Comensais. Caso fosse necessário duelar os mais experientes da Ordem lutavam enquanto nós causávamos distrações nos Comensais. Éramos muito efetivos, afinal, quem consegue duelar quando se têm nadadeiras ao invés de braços?

Nossa missão mais importante foi, por incrível que pareça, a mais fácil de convencer mamãe a nos deixar ir: buscar Harry da casa de seus "parentes". Bastou o único argumento de que quem deveria buscar ele era a sua verdadeira família. Esse dia foi tenso, todos sabiam do risco que correriam indo buscar Harry, Você-Sabe-Quem também tinha planos para seqüestrá-lo nessa mesma noite. Hoje se algo der errado pode custar a vida de alguém. E algo deu errado, e alguém realmente morreu.

Essa morte foi a primeira que nós vimos, mesmo de longe. Mundungus é um idiota, nós mesmos sempre fizemos negócios com ele, ele era ótimo para nos conseguir materiais para experimentos e produtos. Mas era um imbecil. Seu medo custou a vida de Moody. Ao menos o velhor auror morreu lutando, como ele queria. Nessa mesma noite eu perdi minha orelha. Snape. Por muito pouco não foi o meu pescoço. Desgraçado, traidor! Ele nunca mereceu a confiança de Dumbledore. Esse golpe mexeu comigo mais do que os outros imaginaram. Não que alguém tenha notado. O golpe passou realmente perto de ter me matado, foi nessa hora que eu descobri que possivelmente alguém próximo a mim poderia morrer, ou eu mesmo. Nesse momento eu jurei que não sairia de perto de meus pais e de meus irmãos, eu morreria por qualquer um deles.

Logo ao voltarmos para casa começaram os preparativos para o casamento de Bill e Fleur. Caos era a única palavra para definis a Toca nos dias que precederam o evento. Pessoas e preparativos voavam para todos os lados (literalmente), mamãe estava enlouquecendo com tanta coisa para preparar, pessoas chegavam e precisavam de um lugar para dormir, tudo uma bagunça. No final estava tudo pronto e chegou o grande momento. Foram as melhores horas que todos tiveram durante os últimos tempos. Momentaneamente a guerra foi esquecida, os problemas, as mortes, os ataques, tudo. O importante era apenas o casamento. Durou pouco.

Uma pequena mensagem, um ataque ao Ministério. Ministro morto. Comensais tomaram o Ministério. Pânico. Aurores agora eram comensais, estavam vindo para a Toca, tínhamos que evacuar todos. Lutamos contra os invasores e conseguimos defender os convidados. Todos fugiram. Nós resolvemos que era melhor irmos para nossa loja no Beco Diagonal onde era possivelmente mais seguro, pois qualquer um que tentasse entrar na nossa loja que não tivesse nossa autorização, sofreria alguns "acidentes".

As coisas mudaram muito após a tomada do Ministério. Com os comensais no controle nós passamos a ser os bandidos, tínhamos que agir com cautela. Todas as fontes de informações eram controladas por Você-Sabe-Quem, o Quibbler por um tempo publicou noticias apoiando Harry e todos contra os Comensais, porém Xenofilius foi preso por isso. A única fonte fiel ao lado da luz foi o Observatório Potter, um programa criado para dar as noticias sobre o que realmente está acontecendo. Nós ocasionalmente fazemos alguns comentários para tentar aliviar um pouco a tensão.

A vida seguiu em frente apesar das dificuldades e dos perigos, Harry, Ron e Hermione apareceram na casa de Bill e Fleur após serem pego por Greyback, Gringotts foi roubado, a guerra continuou... Nada de surpreendente. Até o momento em que nossos galeões da Armada de Dumbledore esquentaram. Nesse momento fomos para Hogwarts. Nesse momento entramos na nossa última batalha juntos...

* * *

Nota: a batalha vai sofrer algumas mudanças com relação ao livro, pra simplesmente separar o Fred e o George o mais rápido q eu conseguir


	3. Chapter 3

Chegamos em Hogwarts através de uma passagem secreta atrás de um quadro no Hog´s Head, essa passagem nos largou na Sala Precis

Chegamos em Hogwarts através de uma passagem secreta atrás de um quadro no Hog´s Head, essa passagem nos largou na Sala Precisa, onde o a Armada de Dumbledore e a Ordem da Fênix estavam. Para nossa surpresa Percy apareceu também, disposto a lutar pelo que é certo, foi necessário chegar à batalha final para esse idiota finalmente perceber o seu erro. Demorou, mas Percy voltou para sua família.

Os Comensais estavam chegando a Hogwarts e o nervosismo estava começando a ficar insuportável. Nós sabíamos que havia uma grande possibilidade de alguém da família morrer, nós éramos nove Weasleys, isso sem contar Harry e Hermione. Nem nós conseguíamos fazer alguma piada num momento como esse, estávamos sérios como nunca antes estivemos. Harry, Ron e Hermione tinham algo a procurar em Hogwarts, nós não fazíamos idéia do que era, mas sabíamos que se não fosse encontrado não haveria possibilidade de vencermos essa guerra.

Nós vimos Harry colocar suas mãos na sua cicatriz e sentimos que a batalha não estava muito longe. Todos fomos para o salão principal com a Prof. McGonagall. No momento em que ela estava organizando a evacuação da escola uma voz foi ouvida por todos. Era Você-Sabe-Quem... Dizendo que se entregássemos Harry até a meia noite ele deixaria que todos vivessem, pois não queria derramar sangue bruxo. Parkinson na hora levantou e falou para entregarmos Harry, em questão de segundos todas as pessoas da mesa da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal estavam na frente de Harry para defendê-lo. Parkinson e os Sonserinos foram os primeiros a deixar o salão.

McGonagall disse que precisava de alguém para vigiar as passagens secretas que davam acesso ao castelo, nós nos oferecemos para o serviço. Fomos para a entrada da passagem que dava acesso ao porão da Honeydukes. Ficamos lá, eu, Fred, Angelina, Alicia e Katie. Cinco ex-jogadores do time de quadribol da Grifinória, colegas por sete anos na escola. Ninguém falou nada, ficamos num silêncio ensurdecedor... Após algum tempo nós começamos a ouvir explosões ao longe, a batalha havia começado.

Não demorou muito, barulhos foram ouvidos de dentro da passagem. Aprontamos nossas varinhas a espera dos Comensais, esperamos a passagem se abrir para lutarmos. A passagem explodiu, a força da explosão nos lançou contra a parede atrás de nós. Seis Comensais apareceram, a luta começou. Fred rapidamente estuporou um Comensal desprevenido, com um feitiço certeiro no seu rosto. Estando em números iguais cada um lutava contra um Comensal. Angelina, eu e nossos adversários acabamos indo para um dos lados, enquanto Fred, Katie e Alicia foram para o outro lado. Feitiços eram lançados para todos os lados, eu consegui incapacitar um dos comensais com um belo feitiço do corpo preso. Angelina e o outro comensal ainda duelavam, quando eu fui ajudá-la ela sinalizou com a cabeça para eu ir atrás de Fred e dos outro. Com um breve aceno concordei e corri atrás de meu irmão e de meus amigos.

Corri por diversos corredores até me deparar com três comensais desacordados, porem nenhum sinal dos outros. Continuei a procurar, estava indo para a ala hospitalar quando um feitiço redutor acertou meu braço esquerdo. A dor era insuportável, senti que meus ossos haviam se despedaçado, gritei. O comensal que me atingiu começou a rir, eu reconheci a voz por detrás da máscara. Rookwood. Ex inonimável. Começamos a duelar, mas eu estava em desvantagem. Ele conhecia mais feitiços e meu braço estava me matando, não conseguia mais me mexer direito. Estava na defensiva tentando achar alguma brecha na defesa dele para atacar, consegui acertar um Conjuntivictus nos olhos dele. Parecia uma boa idéia, mas não foi. Rookwood se assustou quando não conseguia mais enxergar e ao invés de tentar combater meu feitiço, começou a lançar Reductos para todos os lados. Mal desviando dos feitiços eu fui chegando mais perto dele para acabar de vez com o duelo, porém eu fiz barulho quando um estilhaço de uma janela, que fora acertada por um Reducto, acertou meu rosto. Rookwood ouviu e lançou um feitiço com toda força na minha direção, mal tive tempo de me abaixar, a parede atrás de mim explodiu.

Devo ter ficado inconsciente por alguns minutos, pois quando eu consegui me mexer de novo Rookwood já não estava por perto, a explosão da parede destruiu metade do corredor. Saí mancando em direção as escadas, o barulho havia diminuído, parecia que a batalha estava chegando ao fim. Cambaleando comecei a ir para o salão principal para ver o que estava acontecendo. Cheguei à entrada do salão e por um momento tive vontade de vomitar.

Corpos estavam estendidos por todos os lados. Comensais, alunos, membros da Ordem... Todos estavam mortos. Comecei a procurar pela minha família desesperadamente. Nunca me esquecerei do momento em os encontrei...

Percy estava em pé ao lado de Bill, Charlie estava segurando mamãe, papai estava sentado numa cadeira, Ginny e Ron estavam ajoelhados. Todos eles estavam chorando, todos eles estavam olhando fixamente para um lugar. Senti um calafrio, eu não conseguia enxergar quem estava no chão. Eu sabia que era alguém, mas não podia ser. Não podia! Fui caminhando até eles. Percy foi o primeiro a me ver, olhou pra mim e veio na minha direção, me abraçou enquanto soluçava. Quando ele me largou eu dei alguns passos para frente e consegui enxergar quem estava deitado no chão.

O mundo parou. Não ouvia mais o barulho ao longe da batalha que ainda estava sendo lutada nos gramados da escola, não ouvia mais o choro da minha família, não ouvia nada, não sentia nada. A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era olhar para o corpo de Fred. Morto. Fred estava morto. Meu irmão, minha metade, morto. Não era verdade, era um ilusão. Fred estava brincando comigo como sempre, ele daqui a pouco vai levantar e rir da minha cara de idiota, sim é isso. Uma brincadeira! Minutos passaram mas ele não se levantou, não era um ilusão. Era real. Eu não conseguia raciocinar direito, consegui falar apenas uma palavra.

"Como?".

Ron foi quem respondeu, e as palavras que ele disse são palavras que irão me seguir até o dia da minha morte.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uma parede explodiu, Fred estava de costas para ela

"Uma parede explodiu, Fred estava de costas para ela. Não teve a mínima chance... Foi Rookwood quem explodiu a parede sabe... Percy pegou ele."

Por muito tempo ficamos sem falar nada. Todos os Weasleys em volta do corpo de Fred apenas chorando. Todos vimos a batalha final entre Harry e Você-Sabe-Quem. A guerra acabou, paz finalmente no mundo bruxo! Mas de que adianta paz? Eu não quero paz, eu quero Fred!! Fred que está morto! Que morreu com uma parede explodindo. Que morreu por minha culpa! Foi minha culpa, MINHA!! Se eu não tivesse sido idiota, se eu tivesse terminado o duelo um pouco mais rápido, se eu tivesse usado um feitiço diferente ele ainda estaria vivo.

A celebração do fim da guerra e da morte de Você-Sabe-Quem foi grande, mas Weasleys e Potter não comemoraram. Nós apenas pensamos no que perdemos... Foi difícil tentar voltar a viver normalmente. A loja ficou fechada por quase 6 meses após a guerra, eu não conseguia entrar lá dentro sem imaginar Fred. Porem o dia em que eu voltei pra lá foi também o dia em que eu voltei a viver. Voltar a loja me fez perceber que eu deveria viver por Fred...

A raiva que eu senti de mim mesmo durou muito tempo. Acho que até o dia em que eu morrer vou ficar me culpando, mas após algum tempo a dor ficou um pouco mais suportável. Nunca passou, nunca passará, mas quando você perde algum membro da sua família você tem que aprender a não se deprimir por isso. Fácil não é, o tempo é o único e melhor remédio. Não deve se prender ao que poderia acontecer caso as coisas tivessem sido de um jeito diferente, pense sempre nos bons momentos que ocorreram, saudade você sempre irá sentir, tudo bem chorar, mas chore rindo dos bons momentos.

Eu e Fred sempre nos dedicamos a fazer as pessoas rirem, realizamos nosso sonho de abrir a nossa loja. Fred morreu jovem, mas ele cumpriu seu objetivo na vida. Hoje a Gemialidades Weasley é uma das maiores lojas do ramo, tendo filiais por toda Grã-Bretanha e até mesmo fora do continente. Continuo vivendo e fazendo as pessoas rirem por que sei que isso é o que meu irmão iria querer de mim, que eu seguisse minha vida e continuasse com nosso sonho. Nunca me esquecerei do Fred, e por ele continuarei vivendo, pois sei que no dia em que eu morrer ele vai estar me esperando, provavelmente com alguma surpresinha para mim. Um dia nós dois estaremos juntos de novo... um dia daqui a muito tempo...

FIM

sei que esse ultimo capitulo ficou uma porcaria mas eu n consegui escrever nada /  
bem, era isso então... acabou : )


End file.
